omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kīlauea Vulgate
"Is this the part where you start tearing off strips of your shirt to bind my wounds?" *"Don't. I'm not really in the mood right now." *"I figured all your classes were stuff like Slaughter 101 and Beheading for Beginners." *"Well, when I was five, I wanted my mother to let me go around and around inside a dryer with the clothes." *"You know, most psychologists agree that hostility is really just sublimated sexual attraction." *"Heroes aren't always the ones who win. They're the ones who lose, sometimes. But they keep fighting, they keep coming back. They don't give up. That's what makes them heroes." *"Cracked...my...nail polish slapping your... worthless face. See?" *"When you love someone, you don't have a choice. Love takes your choices away." *"Sarcasm is the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt." *"And I would do it again. I love you, (unnamed)-(unnamed)-(unnamed)-whatever you want to call yourself. I don’t care. I love you and I wil; always love you, and pretending it could be any other way is just a waste of time." *"Well, I'd certainly hate to interrupt your pleasant night stroll with my sudden death." *“Is this some manly bonding thing I can't be a part of? Are you getting matching haircuts?” *"Other crack teams get bat boomerangs and wall-crawling powers; we get the Aquatruck." *"Good. Because I don't need protecting." *"What I want to call you is a hell of a lot more unprintable than your name." *"And so what? I just killed a (unnamed) in my own house, and you're going to be a dickhead about it because I'm not some spoiled-rotten rich brat like you and your sister?" Buckle up your seatbelts, because this is one redhead who does have one hell of a temper. While sarcasm can be argued to be the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt, Kīlauea has no shortage of it when the situation calls. Her over-sheltered childhood has left marks of nearly inhuman stubbornness in her, and has yet to fade to this day. You can win all the arguments you like, she's simply not going to have it. She doesn't really have a short fuse, with some exceptions (coughLuciencough), but to say she isn't fierce is a big mistake. A steady reputation of her obstinance has been easily garnered through the many social encounters she sadly continues to find herself in, beginning way back during her school days. To say it gives her superiors nightmares is quite the understatement. She's incredulously defensive of what seem to be the most trivial things, and charges head on into situations without even an outline of a battle plan. Needless to say, she is supposedly one of those annoying "act now, think later" people who somehow get the job done anyway with a mixture of sardonic wit, luck, and customized combat heels (courtesy of Séra xoxo). The feisty little volcano girl (don't ever call her that, she'll turn you into sashimi) can walk the walk, but rarely talks the talk. She's never been one to boast, and has a humble streak even her friends' vanity can't seem to wipe out. Deep scars are spattered across her past and stretching towards her present, and thus the possibility of gaining her loyalty and trust seem latent to strangers. The rest of the squad are seriously protective of the redhead, remaining mostly immune to her protests of "I don't need protecting!" Being an artist first and foremost, she has the instinctive response to look for beauty in anything, even in the most horrific event. Although not partial to material things, admiring them when she can afford to is something that can be expected. Despite all the words spewing from her mouth, rarely are any of them are a reliable basis for true judgment. When she is drawing is when the passive-aggressive female truly relaxes and weaves her emotions and thoughts into an intricate tapestry few would ever bother to decipher. (Need to find out or test ideal size, I think it's 245x250) |Personality Tab 1 Pic = Kīlauea Personality Tab 1 Pic.gif |Personality Tab 2 Name = Impetuousness |Personality Tab 2 Text = Kīlauea's spontaneous actions are pretty much the bane of...well, everyone who she's associated with's existence. Seriously. Crossing paths with the volcanic Auror is bound to get you into some serious adventure...or deep sh*t, depending on who you are. Lucien had once stated that while Séra's plans were bad, Kīla's were at the very least suicidal...on a good day. Clueless undertakings are common if she's ever in charge. Thankfully her squad members are capable of correcting this issue most of the time, but when they can't, it turns from bad to fatal. The amount of life-and-death situations little Killer has been in are in one way or another often leading back to the fact that following the plan accordingly is not her cup of tea. Generally speaking, she really won't care if they're out of bitter revenge. Tea or nothing her wand point! But everything simply pales to nonexistence when her headstrong attitude is forced to accommodate her loyalties. As long as it involves loved ones, she will stop at nothing to do what she thinks she must. The dangers of putting her emotions first are laid on the table for everyone to see...and she isn't so sure on how to stop this from ultimately bringing about her downfall. |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Kīlauea Personality Tab 2 Pic.gif |Personality Tab 3 Name = Morals |Personality Tab 3 Text = Maybe if it weren't for her audacious output Kīlauea could have been considered a Hufflepuff. Her loyalty goes to the extremes, a trait that has remained undiminished throughout her life. It is hard won and palpably worth it. Many have quite correctly pointed out that she is often a near perfect archetype of a Gryffindor. She would never leave behind a comrade to save her own skin, as cliche it is. It just isn't her. Abandonment is something she has experienced before, and if she could, she would do everything in her power to stop it from happening to someone else. Her impulses, as aforementioned, can leave disastrous consequences - mainly because she can inadvertently cause deaths. And even though it goes horribly against what she believes in, she doesn't know how to completely nullify that either. |Personality Tab 3 Pic = Kīlauea Personality Tab 3 Pic.jpg |Personality Tab 4 Name = Beliefs |Personality Tab 4 Text = Love, to Kīlauea, is something that is both absolutely beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Something that could make you burn down the entire universe and not care while doing it. She's seen what it did to her mother...and as much as she hates to admit it, she'd be fine if that L word stayed as far away as it could from her. She considers trust as something to be earned and not given away - what good will it do to you if you just...give it away like that and let it destroy you? |Personality Tab 4 Pic = Kīlauea Personality Tab 4 Pic.jpg |House Text = It was not at all a surprise to those who knew her and herself when she was Sorted into Gryffindor. She wasn't disappointed by the outcome, and always thought that your House had little meaning with who you were. |Childhood Text = "Oh my Merlin, finish with the damn history lesson on my screwed up family already. Ta Gueule! "Hi. My name's Kīlauea. Don't ask for my surname - it's complicated as hell and I don't really want to go into it. Ask Quentin, or Sera, or Sev, or heavens forbid, that salop Lucien. Call me Kayne. Most strangers do. "Anyway, my mum fled to Britain after my dad was pronounced apparently dead. Pro tip: If it's one thing movies got right, it's that if a murderous sociopath is claimed to be dead but the body was never found, they're most probably very much alive and having bouillabaisse for dinner on Tuesdays. "Castiel dear Merlin it's weird calling him that, Mum's best friend, went after her a couple of years later. As you already know, my sicko dad kind of caused a teeny bit of an uproar in France so my mum and Castiel were both exiled in everything but name because they were associated with him. Even if they were the ones who struck him down in the first place. Ich. Some people could understand, yet they refuse to. "Mum had me in England. Once she'd gone and done that, I suppose she decided something along the lines of "Hey, this might be my daughter, but she's also the daughter of a man who tried to kill a thousand people, so I better keep a really strict eye on her." Smart lady, my mum. I can't really blame her for being so bloody overprotective because of aforementioned circumstances. "Sarcasm aside, I had a pretty great childhood. Mum and I kept moving back and forth from Manchester to France, so I sort of developed an immunity to jet lag. I spent half of my year at Hogwarts and the other half at Beauxbatons. Don't ask me how Mum managed to pull that stunt off - she's always been the most resourceful person I'd ever known. "Anyway, I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and a Papillonlisse at Beauxbatons. To be perfectly honest with you, I liked Hogwarts better, and probably would've stayed there permanently if it weren't for the fact my best friend Quentin went to Beauxbatons. Oh, I almost forgot about h- KIDDING QUENTIN! "Quentin and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. I kind of envy him sometimes - he doesn't need to worry about a psycho brother and has a functioning, humane sister, but then I realize that's selfish. The guy lost both his parents. Me, I never had a dad, and all I needed was my mum. He lost them both. "Castiel (I seriously knew him as Calvin, and it's still weird calling him that) and my mum were basically married in everything but name (yet again), so they both helped Q out when his mum disowned him. Then there was a terribly long and nerve-wracking summer when the French Aurors located my biological dad - I'm going to call him Blaise from now on - and dun-dun-dun, pull the cliche...he was fricking alive. "Mum was not happy. Castiel was not happy. Oh, did I mention, neither of them ever mentioned I had an older brother who supposedly died with Blaise? Take a moment to connect the dots. Yep, Blaise was alive and so was my older brother - who now hated me and my mum. Thank brainwashing and manipulative Vulgate for that. "Crap went down, but Mum literally trapped me in the house so I couldn't follow after her and Castiel. Luckily they came back alive and in one piece to untie me and report that Blaise was dead, and Nathan was- They didn't take chances in telling me he was dead too when his body wasn't found. So yeah. I have a brother out there who hates me and wants me dead and is probably in league with Dagger, but whatever. "The rest of my life went more smoothly. Graduated with top marks with Quentin, yadda yadda, pissed off most of my mentors during Auror training, yadda yadda, met the Évreuxes, and eventually made it through. Then we got assigned to a mission that involved crossing over to Britain - yep, here we go again - and capturing some notorious guy who desperately needed a better alias. Not that I can judge. My surname means "Lucifer" after all." |History at Hogwarts Text = |Optional History Tab 1 = Atrocious Gates Open |Optional History Tab 1 Text = Love and war apparently seem to always go hand in hand, don't they? Probably why Aphrodite was so enticed by Ares in Greek mythology. Beautiful things - and people - do tend to be wrapped up with evil history. Or is the latter necessary to build the beautiful things and mask the darker aspects? We could go on and on, debating about this back and forth...but Kīlauea's story did begin with aesthetic pretenses. A whole load of them, as a matter of fact. The Vulgates were a wizarding family of great renown, their pureblood supremacist views always a common oversight merited by the indisputable fact of their unconscionable amount of wealth, influence, and charisma. Their souls were supposedly stained blood red forever. Why so? Because for sure, many rivers of life have suffered droughts by their glamoured and glamorous, but eternally stained hands. Those who had been indirect victims lurked in the shadows and whispered claims that the hearts of the Vulgates were darker than chaos, perceived a beautiful, loving red by the naive, the greedy, and the weak. Whether or not this is true is yet again debatable - to the Egyptians, red was bad and black was good. But nobody really expected such a messed up kid even from a family whose alliance was questionable. Blaise Vulgate was born and destined to be a leader. His days at Beauxbatons were shrouded with the hereditary Vulgate charm, drawing people towards him. Few could resist the pull, and those who made attempts at resistance were eliminated in that understated yet convoluted manner only a Vulgate was capable of. The professors were dazzled by the brilliance the boy was endowed with. To those giggly girl types, Blaise was the "full package" (including being a murderous sociopath.). A certain witch named Adèle Joubert-Lévesque was no such thing. She was in the year below the "ridiculous hellboy" and openly expressed her dislike of him and his tomfoolery. Surprisingly enough, neither her school reputation nor her family's was tarnished by her actions. Her best friend Castiel Kaiser most likely had something to do with this - seeing as he was Blaise's second-in-command despite Adèle's disapproval. But the tables were set to turn during their fifth year. Turn they did, for an unforeseen tragedy smashed Blaise's precise, coordinated school schedule and in the middle of term he was sent home to attend his father's funeral. Upon his return, he continued to give off the light that had charmed so many, but there was an underlying hatred that began his true poisoning. Her true Papillonlisse heart won out, and Adèle found herself falling for the boy she had detested so much during the past four years. Much to the horror of the rest of the female population (and likely a handful of males), he reciprocated. Proposals were made between the two families, and a year after Adèle was out of Beauxbatons, they were married. Blaise continued being a magnet, calling to people for their desires and greed to be satisfied at last, and soon enough he became the center of a revolution. The French authorities went into a panic as he rose in power, stripping them of their titles and sapping their morale. The once well-loved boy had risen to be the French Ministry's formidable opponent and with Adèle and Castiel at his side, he was unstoppable. Nothing remains unstoppable forever, sadly. Though justice certainly took its sweet time to get itself back into order, Blaise's amorality was soon fathomed by none other than his own, now pregnant wife. Fear was not the only superpower that Adèle utilized in secret against him in her newest conquest. Allied with a recently estranged and werewolf Castiel, they collaborated together to convoke those they could to their cause. The battle was short, brutal, and bloody, kind of overrated and overdramatized in this textbook (KILA PLEASE DO NOT VANDALIZE)...and they won. What happened next- |Optional History Tab 2 = Beauxbatons |Optional History Tab 2 Text = Papillonlisse During her the end of her adolescent years, Kīlauea went to Beauxbatons. She was, despite her fiery disposition, sorted into Papillonlise, the "genteel" house. Least to say, her House mates avoided her. A LOT. It wasn't very eventful, to say the least. |Skills Text = |Academic Ability Text = |Parents Text = |Siblings Text = |Friends Text = [[Séraphine Évreux|'Séraphine Évreux']] Besties because they're like, y'know the only girls despite major differences. She and Kīlauea have this running joke on killer heels....which is gifted to the latter every birthday. De-facto sisters, definitely. [[Séverin Évreux|'Séverin Évreux']] Sév is that de-facto brother Kīl has really long childish fights with, then they make up afterwards. Rinse, repeat, recycle. [[Quentin Sébastien|'Quentin Sébastien']] Yet again another de-facto family member! De-facto brother number 2, and probably the one she fights the least with... They're childhood best friends, and have been since they were both still being weaned (or so their mothers claimed.) [[Lucien Verlac|'Lucien Verlac']] If you're waiting to record the fastest way how to make Kīl blow up, just leave her with a few moments with Lucien. The guy pisses her off so damn much that sometimes she just wants to take one of Séra's birthday presents and- Yeah, no. But he's still sort of de-facto brother number three...or is he? |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = Enemies |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = Kīlauea means "spewing" or "much spreading" in Hawaiian, referencing her volcano namesake's high state of activity, and in Hawaiian mythology Kīlauea is the body of the deity Pele, goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes. Tempest means turbulent, stormy. From the English word meaning "storm". It appears in the title of William Shakespeare's play 'The Tempest' (1611). Rayne is of Scandinavian and Israeli derivation, and the name Rayne means "counsel; song". Rayne is a variation of Raina: variant of Regina (Latin). Rayne is also a derivative of Rayna (Scandinavian, Israeli). Vulgate is of Latin origin, which translates הֵילֵל (heylel; helel) as lucifer meaning "the morning star, the planet Venus", or, as an adjective, "light-bringing". |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = Kīlauea's grandmother's surname is Bellefleur. }} Category:Kīlauea Vulgate Category:DARP Characters Category:Omnia Lesvos